bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Whenua
Whenua był ostrożnym Onu-Matorańskim Archiwistą żyjącym na Metru Nui, który stał się Toa Metru Ziemi, i krótko Toa Hordika Ziemi. Później stał się jednym z Turaga Mata Nui razem z innymi Toa Metru, i był jednym z Turaga Metru Nui przed początkiem rządów Teridaxa. Biografia Matoranin thumb|left|180px|Archiwista WhenuaWhenua pracował w Archiwach Onu-Metru jako Archiwista. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu pracy, Whenua zgubił się w tunelach podczas schodzenia cztery poziomy niżej w celu sprawdzenia wybiegu Niedźwiedzi Pyłowych. Zamiast dotrzeć na miejsce, znalazł się dwa poziomy niżej, gdzie znajdowały się Kinloka, zesłane tam po tym, jak eksperyment innego archiwisty, Mavraha, okazał się być nieudany. Whenua myślał, że zostanie tam na zawsze, udało mu się jednak odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Któregoś dnia, został wezwany przez głównego archiwistę. Okazało się, że Vahki znalazły i złapały wiele prymitywnych Rahi. Owe podwodne stworzenia okazały się być agresywne i Turaga Dume, choć nie chciał, dał trzem archiwistom, Whenule, Mavrahowi i Onepu pozwolenie na badanie tych Rahi. Jako, że Turaga zabronił trójce Matoran mówić komukolwiek o odkryciu Rahi, Whenua, Onepu i Mavrah spędzali czas tylko ze sobą. Ich praca okazała się jednak bardzo wyczerpująca i Matoranie szybko zaczęli się ze sobą sprzeczać. Podczas jednej z kłótni, Whenua wpadł na zbiorniki i uwolnił schwytane Rahi, które wyrządziły wiele szkód w mieście. Po tym wydarzeniu Turaga zamknął projekt. Na krótko przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Whenua otrzymał Kamień Toa od Toa Mangai Lhikana i udał się do Wielkiej Świątyni, gdzie spotkał pięciu innych Matoran. Byli to Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju i Onewa. Po umieszczeniu sześciu Kamieni Toa w Suvie, uwolniona energia przemieniła Matoran w Toa Metru. Toa Metru Krótko po zostaniu Toa, Vakama miał wizję Metru Nui uratowanego przez Wielkie Dyski. Wielu pozostałych Toa, jak Onewa, wątpiło w wiarygodność wizji, uważając Wielkie Dyski jedynie za przedmioty z legend. Nokama stanęła jednak po stronie Vakamy i wkrótce Toa Metru wyruszyli na poszukiwania sześciu Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków. Whenua szukał Tehuttiego, który znał położenie Wielkiego Dysku Onu-Metru. Na początku udał się do domu Matoranina, gdzie znalazł wiadomość mówiącą, że Tehutti otrzyma Nui-Jaga od Ga-Matoranki imieniem Vhisola w zamian za Wielki Dysk. Kiedy Whenua dotarł do Archiwów, Damek, strażnik, nie wierzył, że Toa to naprawdę Whenua, dlatego też zdumiał się, kiedy Toa Ziemi ułożył prawidłową kombinację do otwarcia drzwi. Po wejściu do środka, Whenua zastał ogromne zniszczenia oraz wiadomość mówiącą, że obietnica Vhisoli była fałszywa. Idąc głębiej, Whenua natrafił na pułapkę i spadł do podziemnych poziomów Archiwów. Tam został zaatakowany przez Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego, który tajemniczym sposobem wydostał się z Tuby Hibernacyjnej. Toa uniknął ataku i rzucił się do ucieczki, przypominając sobie, że Muaka były naturalnymi wrogami Rahkshi. Whenua szybko znalazł i uwolnił jednego z nich z klatki i podczas gdy oba stworzenia zajęte były walką, uwolnił Tehuttiego i razem z nich opuścił Archiwa. thumb|left|200px|Whenua ratuje TehuttiegoPo spotkaniu Toa oraz Matoran w Wielkiej Świątyni i dojściu do wniosku, że Ahkmou zdradził pozostałych, Whenua i Nuju powrócili do Archiwów razem z Tehuttim i Ehrye. Pomimo tysiąca drzwi i korytarzy, Tehutti doskonale wiedział, na którym poziomie znajduje się Wielki Dysk. Na drodze napotkali mnóstwo przeszkód: ogromnego Kraba Ussal, Pijawki Mrozu, dwugłową Tarakavę oraz zmiennokształtną istotę, która przybrała wygląd pomieszczenia. Po długim czasie spędzonym na penetrowaniu zakamarków Archiwów, odnaleźli w końcu Wielki Dysk Onu-Metru w skrzynce zasilającej. Następnie Whenua i Tehutti towarzyszyli Nuju i Ehrye w wyprawie do Ko-Metru po ich Wielki Dysk. Whenua dołączył do pozostałych Toa w Świątyni i wkrótce drużyna wyruszyła do Wielkiego Pieca Ta-Metru, by zniszczyć Morbuzakha, inteligentną roślinę, zagrażającą miastu. Dzięki pomocy Matoran Nui, Toa udało się odnieść zwycięstwo. Potem spotkali Nuparu, który powiedział, że w Archiwach nastąpił wyciek. Toa natychmiast się tam udali. Na miejscu, Krahka, zmiennokształtna Rahi, obezwładniła Whenuę i przybrała jego postać, a następnie schwytała wszystkich pozostałych Toa. Jedynie Nokamie udało się uniknąć uwięzienia i Toa Wody samodzielnie pokonała złowrogie Rahkshi oraz uwolniła swoich towarzyszy, a ci starli się z Krahką i zmusili ją do ucieczki. Po wygranej walce, Toa udali się do Koloseum, spodziewając się, że zostaną okrzyknięci bohaterami. Jednakże, Makuta Teridax, podający się za Turagę Dume, oskarżył ich o zdradę i kazał Vahki ich pojmać. Vakamie, Nokamie i Matau udało się uciec, jednak Whenua, Onewa i Nuju zostali schwytani i trafili do Więzienia Mrocznych Łowców. Spotkali tam tajemniczego Turagę, który pomógł im nauczyć się korzystać z mocy masek. Dzięki mocy Kanohi Matatu Nuju, Toa oraz Turaga uciekli. Po wydostaniu się z więzienia, grupa przemierzała podziemne tunele, prowadzona światłem Whenuy, który nagle znalazł Trollera, a ten zaatakował ich. Dzięki mocy Kanohi Komau Onewy, czwórce udało się wydostać z wnętrza bestii i niedługo potem spotkali oni pozostałych troje Toa, którzy przybyli ich uwolnić. Turaga ujawnił się jako Lhikan, a drużyna znalazła niedługo potem Turagę Dume uśpionego w Sferze Matoran. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że ten Dume, którego Toa widzieli wcześniej musiał być oszustem, Toa natychmiast wyruszyli do Koloseum skradzionym Transporterem Vahki, tuż po tym, jak pokonali złowieszcze Rahi Lohraki. thumb|left|Whenua używa Kanohi Ruru do oświetlenia drogiNa miejscu, fałszywy Dume ujawnił się jako Teridax i wyjawił im swój plan uwięzienia Matoran w Sferach, by po ich przebudzeniu zostać ich panem. Jednocześnie zaraził Wielkiego Ducha wirusem, wywołując Wielki Kataklizm. Podczas gdy Makuta przybierał nową postać, Toa załadowali sześć kapsuł na pokład swojego pojazdu i zmierzyli ku Wielkiej Barierze, gdy nagle Teridax zaatakował ich słupami Protodermis. Vakama stanął do pojedynku z Makutą o Kanohi Vahi, Maskę Czasu i pokonał go dzięki mocy swojej Kanohi Hunie. Wtedy przybył Whenua wraz z pozostałymi Toa i cała drużyna uwięziła Teridaxa w Pieczęci Toa. Po pokonaniu Makuty i śmierci Lhikana, Toa wyruszyli na poszukiwania nowego domu dla Matoran. Podczas przedzierania się przez Wielką Barierę, natknęli się na monstrualne morskie Rahi, te same, które Whenua badał lata temu. Whenua i pozostali Toa Metru zostali szybko schwytani przez Kralhi, które były sprzymierzone z Mavrahem. Roboty wyczerpały energię Toa i zaprowadziły ich do swojego "lidera". Mavrah wysłuchał opowieści Toa o tym, jak Metru Nui zostało zniszczone i że nie miał powodu, by brać ich za wrogów; uznał jednak Toa za zagrożenie dla swoich stworzeń i w wyniku tego wywiązała się walka Toa z Kralhi, Rahi i Vahki Vorzakhami, które śledziły Toa, podczas której Onu-Matoranin wpadł do rozgrzanej rzeki, i tylko działania Onewy powstrzymały Whenuę przed zanurkowaniem po Mavraha. Podczas walki również jedna ze Sfer Matoran, w której uwięziony był Ahkmou, wypadła za burtę i wpadła do morza. Toa Metru nie mogli go odnaleźć, więc kontynuowali swoją podróż, aż dotarli na wyspę Mata Nui, nazwaną tak przez nich na cześć Wielkiego Ducha. [[Plik:250pxwhenuaon7.png|thumb|125px|Toa Metru Whenua w Legendach Metru Nui]]Podczas eksploracji wyspy, Vakama doświadczył kolejnej wizji, w której zobaczył stworzenie kolejnych Kamieni Toa. Toa Metru, idąc za przykładem Vakamy, zostawili część swoich mocy w sześciu kamieniach i ukryli je na wyspie dla przyszłych Matoran. Jakiś czas potem, Onewa odnalazł kolejną drogę prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Whenua i pozostali Toa rozpoczęli podróż powrotną do miasta, by ocalić pozostałych Matoran. W czasie podróży, Toa znaleźli jedno z Gniazd Bohroków. Whenua uspokoił swoich towarzyszy, mówiąc, że maszyny nie zbudzą się od ich obecności. Toa Metru zostali jednak wkrótce po tym zaatakowani przez bestię zwaną Rahi Nui. W trakcie walki, Nokama została użądlona przez potwora i zarażona śmiertelną trucizną. Tylko znaleziona przez Toa inteligentna roślina Karzahni mogła jej pomóc. Karzahni zawarła z wojownikami umowę - uleczy Nokamę, jeśli Toa dostarczą jej Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Po tym, jak Karzahni spowolniła działanie trucizny, Toa wyruszyli na poszukiwania cennej cieczy. Udało im się ją odnaleźć i po krótkiej walce z istotą powstałą z substancji, Whenua i pozostali przejęli ciecz, a następnie dostarczyli ją roślinie. Ta w pełni wyleczyła Nokamę, jednak sama została zniszczona po wystawieniu na działanie Protodermis. Kiedy Toa Metru wreszcie dotarli do Miasta Legend, odkryli, że całe Metru Nui jest spowite siecią hordy Visoraków, która przejęła kontrolę nad wyspą. Okazało się, że pająkowate Rahi przeniosły Sfery Matoran do Koloseum, z którego król Visoraków, Sidorak, sprawował władzę nad miastem wraz z Roodaką. Po stoczeniu walki z uszkodzonymi Vahki i zmutowanym Lohrakiem, Toa ominęli zasadzkę Suukoraków i dotarli do zniszczonych Archiwów, których widok niezwykle zasmucił Whenuę. Toa kontynuowali podróż, gdy nagle Keeleraki sparaliżowały ich i zaniosły do Koloseum, gdzie wojownicy zostali zawieszeni w kokonach nad przepaścią. Toa Hordika Roodaka rozkazała zabić zmutowanych Toa, by móc wyssać z nich ich Moce Żywiołów w celu uwolnienia Teridaxa. Ci zostali jednak uratowani przez sześć tajemniczych istot, zwanych Rahaga. Zabrali oni Toa w bezpieczne miejsce, na ulice Ga-Metru. Norik, lider Rahaga, powiedział wojownikom, że stali się teraz Toa Hordika. Powiedział również, że jedynym sposobem na przywrócenie im dawnej postaci jest odnalezienie legendarnego Rahi, Keetongu, znawcy wszelkich trucizn, mogącego odwrócić działanie jadu Visoraków. Toa jednak zdecydowali, że najpierw uratują Matoran, a potem będą martwić się o siebie. Postanowili odszukać potrzebne części, by zbudować Sterowce, którymi przetransportują kapsuły na Mata Nui. Whenua, Bomonga, Nuju i Kualus zostali zaatakowani przez Kahgaraka podczas swoich poszukiwań, a ten uwięził ich w Obszarze Mroku. Udało im się uciec, kiedy Zivon został wezwany, jednak, niestety, Whenua i Bomonga zostali uwięzieni w sieci skorpiona i o mało co nie zostali jego posiłkiem. Uratowali ich pozostali członkowie drużyny. Następnie Toa i Rahaga przejęli wieżę Visoraków, którą naładowali swoimi mocami w celu uchronienia przed pająkami. thumb|left|180px|Whenua jako Toa HordikaJednakże, jakiś czas potem, bohaterowie znaleźli dowód na to, że nie było im przeznaczone zostać Toa Metru. Odkryli, że Lhikan początkowo miał dać Kamienie Toa Matoranom znającym położenie Wielkich Dysków, zgodnie z tym, co odczytał w gwiazdach, jednak potem zmienił zdanie. Nie wiedzieli oni, że wszystko to było częścią planu Toa Ognia, mającego na celu zmylenie Teridaxa. Niedługo potem, Whenua i Bomonga przeszukiwali Archiwa, gdy nagle Nuju przebił się przez ścianę. Wyskoczył za nim Kualus, ostrzegając przed nadciągającym stworzeniem. Wtedy zjawił się Kahgarak i wystrzelił swojego Rhotuka, lecz Nuju udało się utworzyć lodową ścianę, która odbiła pocisk, a ten wysłał Visoraka do Obszaru Mroku. Grupa kontynuowała swoją podróż przez Archiwa do bezpieczniejszego miejsca, w którym Kualus zdradził nieco historię Visoraków, jednak przerwało mu kolejne nadejście pająków. Rozgniewany, Whenua naładował swoje Rhotuka i zaczął strzelać na wszystkie strony, zwalając sufit na towarzyszy. Uratowali ich Onewa i Vakama, a następnie cała grupa udała się w stronę Koloseum. Podczas wędrówki, Whenua wdał się w kłótnię z Vakamą na temat wysłania Nokamy i Matau na zwiad. Podczas sprzeczki, Toa Ognia o mało co nie udusił Whenuy, ale powstrzymał go Nuju. Idąc dalej, spotkali się z Nokamą i Matau, którzy powrócili ze swojej misji, a następnie drużyna obmyśliła plan zaatakowania Koloseum. Później, Rahaga powiedzieli Toa Hordika o Kanohi Avohkii, Masce Światła i wysłali ich na misję odnalezienia Kamieni Makoki. Ocaliwszy Onewę przed grupą Visoraków w Po-Metru, Whenua udał się do Onu-Metru, gdzie znalazł trzeci kamień głęboko w Archiwach i, po zabraniu go, przypadkowo wywołał powódź. Z pomocą przyszła mu Nokama. Kiedy Toa Hordika zebrali wszystkie Kamienie Makoki, udali się do Wielkiej Świątyni i zdobyli Maskę Światła. Niestety, obwiniany o porażki i mutację Vakama opuścił swoich towarzyszy, by zebrać myśli i został schwytany przez Visoraki. [[Plik:Movie Toa Hordika Whenua.png|thumb|155px|Whenua Hordika w filmie W Sieci Mroku]]Kiedy Rahaga szukali w Wielkiej Świątyni wskazówek dotyczących Keetongu, pozostali Toa Hordika czekali na zewnątrz, strzegąc wejścia. Gdy wrócili o świcie, okazało się, że Vakama przeszedł na stronę Sidoraka i porwał wszystkich Rahaga, poza Norikiem, który został uwięziony pod gruzami. Whenua uwolnił go swoimi Wstrząsaczami, a następnie drużyna zdecydowała, że najwyższy czas odnaleźć Keetongu, gdyż był on jedyną nadzieją dla Vakamy. Toa Hordika i Norik odnaleźli w Świątyni napis, mówiący: "Idź za płynącymi łzami do Ko-Metru. Idź za nimi aż do nieba." Drużyna natychmiast wyruszyła w podróż we wskazane miejsce. Po długiej i niebezpiecznej wędrówce, udało im się znaleźć Keetongu w wieży w Ko-Metru. Rahi zgodził się pomóc wojownikom i wkrótce potem drużyna przeprowadziła ostateczny atak na Koloseum. Podczas walki, Matau udało się przeciągnąć Vakamę z powrotem na stronę dobra i wszystkich sześcioro Toa wystrzeliło swoje żywiołowe Rhotuka w Roodakę, pokonując ją, jednak tym samym uwalniając Teridaxa z Pieczęci. Następnie, Keetongu uleczył wszystkich Toa Metru i przywrócił im dawną postać, a ci załadowali kapsuły z Matoranami na pokład Sterowców i zmierzyli w stronę Mata Nui. Na miejscu, poświęcili swoje moce Toa do przebudzenia Matoran i zmienili się w Turaga. Turaga thumb|left|110px|Whenua jako TuragaKiedy Whenua został Turaga, dzierżył Świder Onuy. Wybrał podziemne jaskinie Onu-Wahi jako miejsce dla Onu-Koro, wioski Matoran Ziemi, której budowę nadzorował. Używając swoich ograniczonych mocy, Whenua bronił Onu-Koro przed Rahi będącymi pod kontrolą Teridaxa. Jego najbliższymi pomocnikami byli Onepu oraz Taipu. Pewnego razu, został uratowany przez Vatuką przez Takuę w kopalniach Onu-Koro, za co podarował Matoraninowi Miotacz Volo Lutu. Kiedy przybył Onua, Whenua spotkał się z nim po tym, jak Onepu go odnalazł. Gdy strumień lawy odciął dostęp do Kamieni Świetlnych w kopalni, ponownie z pomocą przybył Takua. W podzięce, Whenua pomógł mu odnaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące Takuę pytania. Kiedy Takua przybył do osady w poszukiwaniu członków do swojej kompanii, Whenua powiedział, żeby wziął ze sobą Taipu. Takua powrócił później do wioski, pytając o tajemniczy głaz, na co Whenua odparł, że może to być kolejne wejście do Mangaii. Kiedy Bohrok-Kal zaatakowały Mata Nui, Whenua udał się z Onuą na poszukiwania jego Kanohi Nuva. Kiedy dwójka przedzierała się przez głębokie kopalnie, spotkali rój Kofo-Jaga. Onua chciał walczyć z istotami, by przedostać się dalej, jednak Whenua nalegał, by iść inną drogą. Rozgniewany, Onua się zgodził; potem, Toa i Turaga przeprowadzili rozmowę na temat tego, jaka jest prawdziwa moc Toa. Później, znaleźli oni Kanohi Nuva, lecz była ona strzeżona przez dwa Manasy. Kiedy rozważali nad wyjściem, Onua zaczął wiercić w skalnej ścianie, pozwalając lawie dostać się do środka, ku zdumieniu Whenuy. Jednakże, Turaga później uświadomił sobie, że Onua próbował zwabić Kofo-Jaga, będące wrażliwymi na ciepło. Skorpiony i kraby zaczęły ze sobą walczyć, co pozwoliło Toa i Turadze zabrać maskę i uciec. Kiedy Jaller i Takua poszukiwali siódmego Toa po odkryciu Maski Światła, Teridax zesłał na wyspę swoje Rahkshi. Whenua zabrał Onuę i Pohatu do jaskini, gdzie powiedział im o Kraata. Kiedy bestie zaatakowały Onu-Koro, Whenua był zmuszony do ewakuowania się z wioski. Powrót na Metru Nui Niedługo potem, Turaga i Toa Nuva zostali wezwani przez Dume na spotkanie. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Wielki Duch umiera. Toa Nuva natychmiast opuścili wyspę i wyruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie mieli znaleźć Maskę Życia, będącą kluczem do ocalenia Mata Nui. Niedługo po zniknięciu Toa, Jaller spotkał się z Turaga, przypuszczając, że ci znowu coś przed nimi ukrywają. Turaga jednak nie chcieli wyjawić celu wyprawy Toa Nuva. W rezultacie, Jaller nakazał wszystkim Matoranom zaprzestanie odbudowy miasta, dopóki Dume albo któryś z pozostałych Turaga nie powie im, co się dzieje. Turaga chcieli zmusić Matoran do wznowienia pracy, lecz nie udało im się to. Ostatecznie Nokama potajemnie powiedziała Jallerowi o zbliżającej się śmierci Mata Nui i podróży Toa Nuva po Maskę Życia. Kiedy Toa Hagah przybyli na Metru Nui, wraz z Toa Mahri musieli przekonać Turaga do udzielenia im pozwolenia na wyprawę pod Koloseum, co było potrzebne w ich pogoni za Teridaxem. Po tym, jak Zakon Mata Nui zajął miasto, by przekształcić je w fortecę przygotowaną na ostateczną konfrontację Zakonu z Bractwem Makuta, Whenua i pozostali odmówili postępowania wedle planu. Z tego powodu zostali zamknięci w Koloseum. Później, kiedy Toa Nuva powrócili z Karda Nui, Turaga Ziemi brał udział w uroczystości z okazji przebudzenia Mata Nui. Rządy Teridaxa Niestety, uroczystość ta została przerwana przez Teridaxa, ogłaszającego swoją pełną władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran i obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Wysłał Rahkshi do Metru Nui, by zmusić mieszkańców miasta do podporządkowania się jego woli. Whenua wraz z pozostałymi Turaga i Matoranami ukrył się w Archiwach, gdzie grupa znalazła Krahkę, która poprowadziła Toa Nuva przez podziemne tunele do wybrzeża. Jednakże, kiedy Krahka ogłosiła chęć przyłączenia się do rebelii, Whenua i pozostali Turaga zostali schwytani przez Rahkshi Teridaxa i uwięzieni w Koloseum, a Ahkmou zajął ich miejsce jako nowy "Turaga". Spherus Magna Po śmierci Teridaxa i bitwie o Bara Magna, Whenua, podobnie jak pozostali mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran, zamieszkał na odrodzonej planecie Spherus Magna. Cechy i umiejętności Mądry i przenikliwy, Whenua pokładał wiarę w przeszłości. Zawsze starał się wyciągać nauki z przeszłych wydarzeń i pilnować, by nie popełniać tych samych błędów w przyszłości. Whenua posiada ogromną wiedzę historyczną, którą zdobył podczas pracy jako Archiwista. Po transformacji w Toa Metru, Whenua posiadł zdolność kontrolowania, tworzenia i absorbowania ziemi. Kiedy stał się Toa Hordika, jego moce zostały osłabione, a maska połączyła się z twarzą, uniemożliwiają Whenule korzystanie z niej. Whenua najbardziej ze wszystkich Toa zamartwiał się Rahi, które uciekły z Archiwów. Jako Turaga, moce żywiołu i maski Whenuy zostały dość znacząco ograniczone. Maska i uzbrojenie Whenua nosił Wielką Kanohi Ruru, Maskę Noktowizor. Została ona potem przemieniona w Szlachetną Ruru, po transformacji w Turaga. Whenua otrzymał również pozostałe Szlachetne Kanohi od Toa Mata. Jako Toa Metru, Whenua dzierżył Sejsmiczne Świdry. Kiedy został Toa Hordika, Whenua korzystał z pary Wstrząsaczy oraz miotacza Rhotuka. Po transformacji w Turaga, broń Whenuy przemieniła się w Świder Onuy. Informacje o zestawie thumb|100px|Minifigurka Toa Hordika WhenuyToa Metru Whenua został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2004 roku w Ameryce Północnej i drugiej połowie 2004 w Europie jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 49 części. Dzięki mechanizmowi, Whenua mógł poruszać dwoma rękoma. Jego Świdry mogły być złączone w jedno wielkie wiertło. Części z zestawu Whenuy, Nokamy i Nuju mogą posłużyć do zbudowania modelu Kraawy, a łącząc jego elementy z pozostałymi Toa Metru, można zbudować Krahkę. Toa Hordika Whenua został wydany w Północnej Ameryce zimą, a w Europie latem 2005 roku jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 48 części. Mechanizm pozwalał mu na poruszanie prawą ręką. Mógł strzelać spinnerem Rhotuka. Części Whenuy i Vakamy mogą zostać użyte do zbudowania Pełzacza Kablowego, a z częściami Vakamy i Matau - do zbudowania Protocairna. Turaga Whenua został wydany w 2001 roku jako mały set i składał się z 28 części. Mógł poruszać prawą ręką, w której trzymał Świder. Minifigurka Toa Hordika Whenuy ukazała się w playsetach Wieża Toa, Taran Bojowy Visoraków, Bitwa o Metru Nui i Brama Visoraków latem 2005 roku. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Paul Dobson podkładał głos Toa Whenule w Legendach Metru Nui i W Sieci Mroku w oryginalnej wersji językowej. *W polskiej wersji językowej, Toa Whenule głosu użyczył Mirosław Zbrojewicz. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Whenua Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Toa Metru Whenuy na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Toa Hordika Whenuy na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Turagi Whenuy na LEGO.com en:Whenua de:Whenua fi:Whenua Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Onu-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Metru Kategoria:Toa Hordika Kategoria:Turaga Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Generacja 1